The Truth of False Accusations
by Hatstand
Summary: AT. Season 3 episode 2 spoiler alert.  A story following the end of "The Tears of Uther Pendragon", where not only has Morgana taken responsibility for bringing down the skeletons, but has also accused Merlin of planting the staff in the first place.
1. False ish Accusations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

**The Truth of False Accusations**

**This is a story set at the end of "The Tears of Uther Pendragon", and requires some knowledge of said episode to understand the opening.**

**Summary: At the end of "The Tears of Uther Pendragon" Morgana accuses Merlin of planting the staff to wake the skeletal army. Merlin has to find a way to get back to Arthur and make him accept Merlin's magic, and in the mean time Arthur must fight off the terrors of series 3 without Merlin's help.**

**Just to be clear, when the events of the series first come into the story they will be very similar to the original events, but in a ripple effect, the changes will multiply and soon some of it will be mostly original, and most of it will be completely original.**

* * *

___We were winning. We were. All right, we had a chance of winning. We were pretty badly hurt, but we could do it. The lower town was lost, but we were not about to lose the citadel. But then everything changed. I could feel the ancient magic awaken in Camelot, and then we weren't just fighting the soldiers. They came from inside. Skeletons that walked and fought against us with more endurance than any mortal man could have hoped to obtain. I had to do something, but I don't know what Morgana and Morgause will do next._

* * *

After the defeat of Cenrid's army, Arthur and his knights swiftly congregated in the throne room where Uther was ready to greet them with a small group of lords and ladies gathered at the edges of the room.

'Sire,' said Merlin, running to catch up with the prince.

'What is it?' asked Arthur.

'I need to tell you something,' said Merlin, 'about Morgana'.

'It's alright, we know what happened', said Arthur.

'You do?' asked Merlin as Arthur increased his stride, walking up to stand beside the king.

'In my time, we've won many battles,' said Uther, 'but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all.

'Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However we have to thank the one person who out-witted them, and who almost single handedly turned the battle; the Lady Morgana.'

Applause broke out around the room as Morgana crossed the floor to join him.

'For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel and destroyed it. We must be vigilant. We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again.

'And we begin this process with the execution of the sorcerer that nearly brought our downfall. The Lady Morgana sighted him as he fled the vault. If you will, please tell us the identity of this sorcerer.'

Morgana raised a finger to point. 'It was him,' she said, 'Merlin.'

'Seize him', said Uther.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest as two guards appeared on either side of him, restraining his arms; but Uther cut him off.

'How long have you lurked here, in my own court plotting my downfall?' he turned to face the guards. 'Get him out of my sight.' Addressing the whole room once more, he said: 'he will be executed tomorrow, with the other prisoner', then he turned and strode from the room.

* * *

_Merlin? How could Merlin have been a sorcerer? That bumbling idiot couldn't remember to muck out the horses, let alone an entire set of incantations, but why would Morgana lie about something like that? None of it makes any sense? What do I do? No, what can I do? Now that Merlin is a condemned sorcerer, my father will not allow him to live. And that is the way it should be. Magic is evil, the recent battle proved that. I couldn't have fought those skeletons like that and come to any other conclusion. Merlin is magic, so Merlin must be evil. Even though I say that, Merlin is my friend. This makes no sense._

* * *

'What happened in the vault, sister?' asked Morgause. 'What was it that cost us our victory?'

The two stood shrouded in the darkness of the forest, each wrapped by a hooded cloak.

'A servant boy, Merlin, discovered me in the vault; he shattered the staff', said Morgana.

'All of our plans were undone, _by a serving boy?' _screeched Morgause, unable to contain her temper.

'Fear not, sister,' said Morgana coolly, 'he will not thwart our plans again.'

'How can you be so sure?' asked Morgause.

'He has been sentenced to death, for the crime of sorcery,' stated Morgana.

'Sorcery?' questioned Morgause

'I named him as the sorcerer who planted the staff in the vault', said Morgana

Morgause considered for a moment.

'You have done well, sister,' said Morgause, 'such an act will rid us of a nuisance, and at the same time put Uther at ease that he has caught the traitor and that you are truly his doting ward.' She frowned. 'In the upcoming days, more than ever, you must appear to be what Uther thinks you are.'

'Of course, sister', said Morgana.

Morgause smiled. 'Perhaps we can turn this in our favour.'

* * *

Arthur lay in an unmade bed, made uncomfortable by the bunching bed-sheets and the events of that afternoon. No matter how he looked at it, Merlin would die in the morning with the other sorcerer they had captured earlier that week, and then he would be gone.

But was there really anything to be "gone"? If Merlin was a sorcerer, was any of what had happened before anything more than part of a ploy to gain his and the kings confidence? No, not that jokey disregard for status and that stupid grin. Those couldn't have been an act, could they? But why would Morgana have lied like that? It made no sense.

Unless, yes, that was it, Morgana had mistaken the sorcerer for Merlin in the darkness of the vault. That must be it. Yes, it must be.

* * *

To call the passageway leading to the dungeons "squalid" was to leave no word to describe the dungeons themselves. Merlin practically choked on the grime as he was thrown face first into an already occupied cell. Its other occupant gazed down at him as he picked himself up from the floor.

The door grated shut behind him and he heard the lock click as the key was turned.

Trying to rid his mouth of any foreign elements, he dragged himself up onto one of the cell's two benches. Once his mouth was acceptably clean, he turned to his fellow prisoner.

The prisoner was a middle-aged man with greasy hair and rings under his eyes (although this was most likely the effect of his stay in the dungeons). Under the accumulated dirt, his skin was deathly pale and his eyes were a piercing grey.

'So,' said Merlin, 'what'd they get you for?'

'Sorcery', muttered the man. 'I'm being burned for it in the morning.'

Merlin gave him a sympathetic look.

'Same here. My name's Merlin, what's yours?' He extended a hand for the man to shake. The handshake crackled, as the grit on the man's hand rubbed against his palm.

Merlin shuddered.

'Arnold,' said the man, 'and don't think I'll be telling you more than that.'

Suddenly there were great, thumping footsteps a little way off, soon followed by the sounds of an increasingly loud conversation between the newcomer and the guards.

'What the blazes is that?' exclaimed Arnold. 'It sounds like some sort of mythical monster.'

'Really?' asked Merlin, 'because to me it sounds exactly like a prat.'


	2. The Other Sorcerer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**_Merlin. An unusual name for an unusual person. Who would have thought a mere servant could have undermined my plans? But it is no problem. The boy will die and nothing will stand in the way of my sister and I as we seize power over Camelot. Soon, Uther Pendragon will cower before us, but in the mean time let him have his false sorcerer; for next time, there will be no clever little serving boy around to save him._

_

* * *

_The dungeon guards were bewildered to say the least, when out of the blue the prince had come down, still in his pyjamas, and demanded to see the prisoner. Neither one of them could decide what to do. The king had specifically ordered that no one was to see the prisoner, but on the other hand, the king wasn't there now, and Arthur was. And anyway, they were beginning to feel a little drowsy. Actually, noted the first guard, he had been rapidly become more and more tired ever since he had had his lunch. Well, actually it had been that prisoner's lunch; but the man had refused it, and there was no sense in letting good food go to waste. Perhaps all the time he had spent in the dungeon had made him a little crazy, or perhaps the king was right and all sorcerers were crazy by definition, but when the order came to stand aside and give the prince access, he eventually figured that stopping him from doing so was probably more work than it was worth.

So they let him pass.

Arthur continued to make a horrendous racket as he traversed the passageway to the cell. He could see Merlin now. He was in a cell with the other sorcerer, who was currently making a close examination of the lock of his cell door. The sorcerer took no notice as Arthur drew close to the bars at the other end of the cell. With a brief gesture, Arthur called Merlin to him. His servant wore a predictable bewildered expression as he crossed the cell to meet the prince.

'Arthur,' said Merlin in a low tone, 'what are you-'

'It's alright Merlin,' said Arthur, also hushing his tones as he did not wist to be overheard, 'I know what really happened.'

'You do?' asked Merlin, astonishment plain in his features. That, and just a touch of fear.

Arthur ignored him and continued: 'I realise that it was stupid to believe you were a sorcerer.'

'Arthur, that's-'

'Don't interrupt', said Arthur, sounding slightly annoyed. 'You would never betray me or Camelot, and I was a fool to believe that you might.'

'That's true, but-'

'Morgana must have been mistaken when she said she saw you in the vault', said Arthur, cutting Merlin off again. 'The light was dim and she could have easily made a mistake. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I'll see what I can do to convince my-'

This time Arthur cut himself off, as two loud thumps resounded through the passageway out of the dungeons. He moved to look down the passageway. He saw the guards lying on the ground at the same time that he heard the lock click behind him. He turned.

Behind him stood the sorcerer, his thin figure outlined by the now open cell door.

'I'm sorry you had to be here for this,' said Arnold, 'but I don't have that much time. You see, the drug I gave those guards should wear off any minute. It's really a pity; for a kingdom to have two tragedies in one day.'

Arnold slowly raised his arm as he formed the incantation in his mind. 'Quillin', he whispered. Arnold's eyes glowed gold and the ring on his finger sparked as it focused into a beam of deadly fire. That is, it would have been deadly had it actually made contact with the prince. As it was the stream hit the wall a few feet to Arthur's left as Merlin cannoned into Arnold, knocking his aim off.

Merlin turned to Arthur as Arnold shook him off. 'Run', whispered Merlin, and then again, louder; 'run, Arthur!'

Angry now, Arnold corrected his aim and yelled; 'Ackwele.'

Merlin's words mixed with Arnold's as he desperately threw up a shield between Arthur and the deadly spell.

'Gescildan!'

Arthur gazed at Merlin in astonishment, and then with a stream of emotions. Among them Merlin recognised pain, fear, and betrayal.

Glancing back at Arnold, he moved to draw his sword, but of course he had no belt on his pyjamas, and therefore no sword. For a moment he seemed undecided as to what to do next. Reaching a decision, Arthur bolted up the stairs and Merlin heard the door lock behind him.

Moments later, the warning bells sounded to signal a prisoner's escape. Arnold cursed, then turned to face Merlin.

'You are troublesome,' said Arnold, 'but I know talent when I see it. Swefe nu.' His eyes flashed once again as Merlin fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**I realise that the plot is moving rather quickly, but I've got a lot to get through.**

**And don't worry, this isn't just going to be about Merlin getting into trouble, next time he can help save the day too.**


	3. Unattractive Options

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 3**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

******

* * *

**_I've known all along that sorcerers were a slippery bunch. I should have been prepared for that escape. To have two condemned sorcerers escape from my dungeons; and while my son was present no less! If word of this gets out to the surrounding kingdoms, I will never hear the end of it. There is only one thing for it; the two will have to be recaptured and put to death. Merlin! Who would have thought that clumsy servant held such a dark secret. I will have to keep a closer eye out for magic in my kingdom from now on. If Merlin fooled me, then who else?_

_

* * *

_When Merlin opened his eyes, he could see a leafy green canopy above him. His head throbbed from where it had undoubtedly hit the floor when he lost consciousness back in the dungeons. The dungeons!

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to him; defeating Morgana, being arrested, Arnold, Arthur's apology... and the look on Arthur's face when he had seen Merlin use his magic.

Slowly, he looked around. He was lying in a small forest clearing, with a cliff face dropping steeply away to his right. On his left lay a dense and sinister looking forest. It was the sort of forest that emanated an aura of "don't come in here because if you do you will be eaten. No exceptions"

Leaning against one of the bordering trees was Arnold, who was reading a book which Merlin recognised as a book of spells. He had the same one hidden under the loose floorboard in his room.

'_Tófléon',_ muttered Arnold, and the sack he had pointed at slid across the grass and came to rest just a few inches away from Merlin.

Startled, Merlin rolled away, stopping when he realised he was dangerously close to the cliff edge.

'So, you're awake, are you?' asked Arnold. 'You really are something extraordinary, to recover from a spell like that so quickly. Who are you?'

'I'm Merlin', said Merlin, 'I told you.'

'Merlin,' Arnold considered, 'I've never heard of any Merlin. Are you sure you don't have any other name?'

Emrys, thought Merlin, but I'm not telling him that.

'Nope, just Merlin', he said.

'Well "Merlin",' said Arnold, 'might I ask why you were defending that prince?'

'I have my reasons', said Merlin guardedly, as he stood and slowly moved away from the cliff edge.

'Fascinating', said Arnold.

'Why did you bring me here?' asked Merlin.

An incredibly fake looking expression of concern crossed Arnold's face. 'Under Uther's reign, our kind are few and far between. What kind of person would I be if I left a fellow sorcerer to die at Uther's hand?'

'So then you have no problem if I leave?' asked Merlin.

Arnold smiled. 'Go right ahead', he said, gesturing towards the menacing forest.

Merlin wanted desperately to go back to Camelot, or if Camelot were closed to him, Ealdor; but every instinct in his body was screaming for him not to venture into the shade of those trees. He sat back down with a thump, looking out over the cliff edge to where the forest continued seemingly endlessly into the distance.

Once again, a smile crossed Arnold's lips. 'Perhaps you'd rather stay?'

* * *

Arthur covered his eyes with his hands as the the morning sun streamed in his bedroom window. Standing by the curtains was Merlin, no, not Merlin, it was that new servant his father had appointed last night.

Arthur groaned. 'Charles,' he said, 'close the curtains.'

'Call me Chip,' said Chip, making no move to do as Arthur ordered. 'Face the morning with a smile, Sire. Seize the day!'

'Charles,' said Arthur angrily, 'close those curtains! Now!'

'Now now, Sire, there's no reason to get all worked up', said Chip, bustling over to Arthur's wardrobe and laying out his clothes over a stand that was kept for the purpose.

That wasn't right, thought Arthur. Men weren't supposed to bustle. It just didn't work. Arthur clutched his forehead.

'Well, Sire,' said Chip brightly, 'you've got an appointment to see the King this morning, then you'll have your knights training; all in a day's work to keep you fighting fit. Then after lunch you're on patrol with Sir Leon. They're still looking for those escaped sorcerers, you know. It's causing a great commotion in the lower town, but I'm sure it'll all turn out fine in the end. Don't you worry Sire, because Chip's watching your back now.'

Arthur would have liked to sleep in a bit more, but he couldn't keep his father waiting; and besides, anything was better than listening to this moron prattle on.

It was never like this with Merlin, said a voice somewhere in the back of his mind.

No, there was no use thinking about him now. Merlin had been a sorcerer. He had seen it with his own eyes.

But he saved your life with that magic you condemn him for, persisted the voice.

That wasn't right, he thought. He couldn't know what the other sorcerer's spell would have done if it had hit him. For all he knew it could be a spell for haircuts or something, although he doubted it. That did bother him, as much as he might try do deny it. But now was not the time, he thought as he strode out of his chambers clad in the clothes Chip had picked out for him; now he had to see the King.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I greatly appreciate it.**

**For those who are sick of Merlin going from one mess to another, rest assured that I have every intention of at least partly remedying his situation in the next chapter.**


	4. Horse Trouble

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 4**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

******

* * *

**_I don't believe it. Arthur might but I certainly don't. I mean, Merlin's cleverer than he looks, I'll grant you that, but he isn't evil. And besides, Morgana hasn't been quite herself since she returned. She's acting strangely, almost like she's got something to hide. Like a few days ago, when I came in to clean her chambers and she told me it wasn't necessary. She's never acted so strangely before! Anyway, if Merlin is a sorcerer, then he probably really was responsible for healing my father when that plague was going around Camelot. Either way, I owe it to him to stand up for him if need be, but for now I think it might be wiser to stay quiet. I should talk to Arthur about this. Maybe he'll know what to do._

_

* * *

_'Arthur,' said Uther as his son strode into the throne room, 'I wasn't expecting you for another half hour.'

'Yes, well, I figured I may as well get an early start seeing as I obviously wasn't going to get any more sleep,' said Arthur.

'Well, I suppose there's no harm in that,' said Uther.

'What was it that you wanted to speak to me about, father?' asked Arthur.

'About your servant,' said Uther.

'Ah, yes, Charles, I feel that he-'

'No, I meant your previous servant,' said Uther, 'the one who turned out to be a sorcerer.'

'Oh', said Arthur flatly.

'To have two such dangerous sorcerers escape is an embarrassment to our name,' said Uther, 'they must be recaptured as soon as possible. I want you to take a few knights and search for them. You will leave this afternoon.'

'I, um.'

'Is there a problem?' asked Uther.

'No, no. Of course not', said Arthur. He bowed his head, then turned and left the room.

'How'd that go then Sire?' asked Chip with his unwavering air of cheerfulness.

'Saddle the horses,' said Arthur, 'we've got a lot of riding to do.'

For the first time a shadow crossed Chip's face.

'Um, yes of course, Sire,' said Chip, 'right away.' And with that he scurried off in the general direction of the stables.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when Chip was out of sight, then made off towards the training grounds where the knights would be in about half an hour; a time considered a reasonable hour of the morning.

* * *

When Sir Leon came down to the training grounds, he was more than a little surprised to see the prince already there. He was even more surprised to see him sitting with his back against a shield, apparently asleep.

'Sire?' said Leon, giving Arthur a gentle shake by the shoulder.

With a murmur, Arthur awoke from his slumber. 'Leon,' he said, 'what are you doing here?'

'Waiting for the other knights to arrive?' said Leon.

Arthur swore as he took in his surroundings, and quickly got to his feet.

'I take it you did not sleep well last night,' said Leon.

'Oh, I slept fine until morning,' said Arthur, 'what is bothering me is my new servant's sense of "morning".'

At that moment the other knights came outside and Arthur signalled for them to gather round.

'This afternoon,' said Arthur, 'I shall leave with a few of you to search for the two sorcerers that escaped from our dungeons the night before last. We have faced many greater challenges in the past, but we have expended many of our resources in the search for Lady Morgana. I realise that many of you are still exhausted after your return from that journey, so it is that I ask if any of you would be willing to accompany me when I set out.'

'I would be happy to accompany you', said Leon, and after he volunteered to go another two knights followed suit.

'I must warn you,' said Arthur, 'one of the sorcerers we are seeking', Arthur hesitated for a moment before continuing, 'is my former manservant; Merlin. Despite what you may know of him, he has shown himself to be an enemy of Camelot through his practice of sorcery. Do not let any memories of him distract you from our mission.'

* * *

The day passed in a blur for Arthur and it seemed only moments later that he was preparing to mount his horse to set out on the search for Merlin.

A yell attracted his attention, and as he turned to look, he saw Chip fall sideways off his horse as it bolted towards the gate. The guards were able to catch the horse before it got far, but Arthur could see that the creature was spooked. Not nearly as spooked as Chip was looking, but as Chip felt Arthur's gaze upon him he began to grin widely once again. With a smile he took the horse's reins from the guard and made a second attempt at mounting. This time he managed to stay on.

'Are you sure he'll be alright?' asked one of the knights.

Arthur didn't answer, instead giving his horse a gentle kick and leading the group out of Camelot.

Chip held up better than Arthur had expected, managing not to cause a complete disaster for a full three hours after setting out. By this point Arthur was even considering that perhaps nothing would go wrong. Well not yet, anyway. He was more worried about what would happen when they caught up with Merlin. He couldn't actually think of any way that could go _right._

However, Chip's golden luck could not last, and all the knights heard was a whinny, then Chip's horse was galloping, with Chip still clinging tightly to the reins, straight forward; straight through the middle of the party of knights. Panicked by this turn of events, all of the other horses hurriedly got out of the way. Arthur's horse's chosen escape route took him directly into the path of three bushes and a spider's web.

By the time he calmed his horse down, he could no longer see Chip, or any of the knights.

* * *

Sir Leon was pretty sure that this was the way that the other knights had gone. He sincerely hoped he was mistaken.

Before him stood what seemed to be a border between two forests. The one he was in; light and calm, and the one in front of him; dark and foreboding.

Scolding himself for thinking in that manner, he encouraged his horse forward into the shade of the trees.

By the time he had ridden for an hour, he was thoroughly lost. He could not even honestly say which way he had come from, and that gave him little chance of figuring out where he was going. The only landmark he could see through the trees above him was a sheer cliff, and from what he could see the forest continued at its top.

His horse was still skittish from the confusion earlier, and the darkening skies were doing nothing to lighten its mood.

Suddenly, he could hear low breathing behind him, and as it drew closer he could feel the breath on the back of his neck. This was easily enough to set his horse off again. It ran forward with no apparent goal other than to escape whatever was behind him. He held on for dear life, but lost his grip when he was hit in the face by a low hanging branch. With a cry, he toppled to the ground.

Scrambling to his feet, Leon drew his sword from it's scabbard.

The creature was huge, black and reptilian. When it roared it showed a mouth full of needle sharp fangs. Leon lunged for it, making a small scratch in its armoured hide. It roared with irritation, and raked at Leon with an immense claw. The claw caught him on the arm, leaving a deep gash that bled profusely. He yelled out in pain. Why not, he reasoned, who could hear him out here?

* * *

Merlin was startled by the roar when it came. He scrambled to the edge of the cliff, looking over to see a knight in a red cape fighting against something. Due to its colour, or rather the lack there of, he could not tell what exactly what the creature was, only that it was massive.

He quickly got to his feet, but faltered when he reached the tree line. He could feel Arnold's gaze on his back. For a moment, Merlin wavered. That was when the yell came. A yell of pain and terror that he couldn't ignore.

It might be a knight down there just waiting for an opportunity to kill him. On the other hand, it could be Arthur. Swallowing his fear, he stepped into the shadows.

'Merlin', called Arnold.

'You said you wouldn't stop me', said Merlin.

'Oh, I'm not going to stop you,' said Arnold, 'I just wanted to tell you. When you want to find me; and believe me, you will want to find me; you know where I'll be.'


	5. Sir Leon in Peril

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 5**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BB************C************.**

**********P.S. This chapter includes the fight between Leon and the creature (see last chapter). This is probably my first fight sequence, so I apologise if it's a bit rough.**

**********

* * *

**

_Merlin has turned out to be more trouble than I thought he would be. When I accused him, I never imagined that he would escape. Now Arthur is on his trail, and if it is Arthur who catches him, Merlin may well begin to influence him again; after all, they have always been closer than master and servant ought to be. I can't risk Merlin regaining Arthur's trust. I must talk to my sister. Morgause will know what we should do._

* * *

Leon swung his sword with a desperation that he hadn't felt since the fight against the great dragon; of course, he didn't let it show. The beast advanced, baring its needle-like fangs. Although he hated to admit it, Leon was loosing. Blood dripped down both arms from where the creatures claws had dug into his flesh.

Suddenly the beast turned, throwing Leon to one side with its tail. At first Leon thought this might be a tactical move on the part of the creature, but then he saw it sniff the air. It had sensed another target. Leon took advantage of its distraction, plunging his sword in up to its hilt.

The creature screeched and turned on him once again; now there was pain in its eyes. Once again, the creature swiped with its claw. Leon jumped away from the attack, but was caught in one thigh, leaving a painful gash. Now unable to move around the clearing, Leon continued to dodge the creature's relentless attacks as best he could. He glanced at his sword, still embedded in the creatures scales, and wished that it were back in his hand.

He could hear rustling in the trees.

As the creature lunged for him once again, the sword hilt caught in between two rocks and was pulled from the creature's flesh. With a roar of pain, the creature turned to face him once again. It prepared to strike. Leon could hear its ragged breath, but also another and more welcome sound - the crashing, thudding, branch-snapping arrival of something definitely human breaking through the tangled undergrowth at the edge of the clearing. Perhaps it was one of his fellow knights! But then his heart sank.

A terribly familiar voice incanted; 'Bregdan anweald gefeluec. Svelt'

Suddenly the creature staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Over it, Leon could see the skinny figure of Merlin, bent double panting.

* * *

**Really sorry for the short chapter, but I'm going away and I'm supposed to be packing. That trip also means I won't be able to submit any more updates for the next week, as I won't have access to the internet. But I'll keep writing, so hopefully I'll be able to submit a few chapters when I get back.**


	6. Gwaine

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 6**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BB************C****************.**

**************

* * *

**

_He's very unusual. I've never met anyone quite like him. The king locks him away in the dungeons, and he still jeopardises his own life to protect that of the prince. He nearly spoiled my escape doing it too. If he had been anyone else I probably would have left him there after that, but that boy had magic like I've never seen. Someday he will change the world. Probably. Who knows exactly how he'll do it, but I figure it can't exactly get much worse for those of us who still follow the ways of magic. And besides, now that he knows me, he's given me a chance to say what that future might be, if I play my cards right. Something tells me that I will see that boy again._

* * *

Morgana tossed in her sleep.

A_rthur was coming back to Camelot, unharmed, with that new servant of his in tow. And someone else, a young man with tanned skin was draped over the front of Arthur's horse. She, herself, was walking out of the forest to meet Morgause. The tanned man followed her. He was hearing all of their plans, and neither of them noticed._

_The man was back in Camelot.__ The man found two of the knights in the melee had smuggled in magical swords._ He told Arthur what he saw, and what he had heard Morgana say, but Arthur didn't believe him, and went on into the melee. The man entered the melee in disguise and saved Arthur but then was killed by one of the fake knights. But it was too late; Arthur could already see the truth of his words. Arthur followed Morgana to the cellar, where once again, she met Morgause. They didn't see Arthur. Arthur was walking down the corridor, towards the throne room. Uther was inside.

Morgana woke with a start. That had never happened before. She had seen events, but not so much at once, and not with such clarity. This would happen, and soon, if they didn't put a stop to it.

She reached out her tendrils of thought to her sister. She gently brushed Morgause's mind, but could not make contact. Her sister was too far away: in Cenrid's kingdom.

There was no time to wait for her sister to get back. She had to act on her own, or it would be too late. She didn't recognise the man, so her only option was to make sure that Arthur never reached Camelot.

* * *

Gwaine wasn't entirely certain where he was. He was outside, he knew that. In the distance he could hear the sounds of the village tavern.

The tavern.

Suddenly he remembered, groggily. As had happened so many times before, he had gotten a little too drunk at the tavern, and his good friends there had decided that some fresh forest air would do him some good. Never mind that the fresh forest air was located quite a way away. It wouldn't have been a problem if he had had a horse, but it seemed his "friends" hadn't thought to leave him one.

I'll walk back in the morning, he thought, going back to sleep.

* * *

Gwaine could see glowing light around him. He peered through a bush. Hundreds of tiny winged creatures surrounded a beautiful woman with dark hair. Each creature was brown and had cracked skin, almost like they were made of clay. From within each creature, a flame-like light radiated.

Dreaming, thought Gwaine. He always had strand dreams when he had been drinking too much. It was nicer than his usual dreams, he mused. At least there were no innkeepers with pitchforks and anger issues.

The woman spoke.

'Soon, two will pass through here. One is Arthur and the other is Charles. They must not make it through this town. There is a gang of thieves a mile west of this place. With their', she considered for a moment, '_assistance, _make sure that the two never return to Camelot. Do not be seen.' The creatures squeaked and fluttered in gleeful anticipation.

Alright, maybe the angry innkeepers weren't so bad.

* * *

Chip was lost. This was not an unusual state of affairs. Chip had actually spent most of his life lost. He just didn't know it. He was not the only one. And so it was that Chip managed to blunder his was back into Arthur's path making him, ever so slightly, less lost than he had been.

'Charles, are you all right? Are the knights with you?' asked Arthur.

Chip opened his mouth to protest to Arthur using his full name, and then thought better of it. He nodded, then shook his head in a display of body language that quite unclearly read: yes, I'm alright, no the knights are not with me.

Arthur nodded in return. 'The moss grows heavier on the north side of the tree. That means east, and therefore Camelot, is this way.'

'Right you are, Sire,' said Chip, grinning to himself. 'I told them, I said that there was nothing to worry about with Prince Arthur here. And anyway. It's not as if we'd run into any bandits or anything. I mean, they're just fairy stories made up to keep the children out of the wood at night.'

Arthur studied Chip as if considering that perhaps this new servant was even more deluded than he had originally thought.

After hours of steady riding, and at least seven detours to pull Chip out of bushes, brambles, or whatever else he had managed to ride into, they reached a small town. By this time it was well past nightfall, and the prince was feeling decidedly drowsy.

On any other day, Arthur's destination would probably have been the tavern. In fact, it still was, although not for the usual reason.

'Two rooms please', said Arthur to the innkeeper, dumping a hand full of coins on the counter. The innkeeper raised an eyebrow but gave them two keys and directions to their rooms.

Arthur's room was small, with a table and a bed by the wall opposite a window with no glass.

Arthur slumped on his bed. And felt himself drifting towards sleep. He probably would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the arrow that flew through the window and embedded itself, with a twang, in the wall a few inches above his head.

* * *

Gwaine was asleep again, only this time it was in the tavern, and his dreams were mercifully free of cruel women and fluttering demons. He was woken by a thudding sound, and when he opened his eyes he could see something shiny above his head. Upon closer examination, he could see that it was the protruding point of an arrowhead. He could only assume that its shaft was on the other side of the wall, in his neighbours room.

He stuck his head out of the door. Across the hall, another boy was hanging out of his doorway looking concerned.

'Do you know who is staying in that room?' asked Gwaine.

'Yes,' said the boy. 'Arthur.'

Gwaine started. 'And your name is?' he asked the boy.

'Chip,' said the boy.

'That's short for Charles?' asked Gwaine.

'You can call me Chip,' said Chip, shrugging.

Gwaine ran to the window at the end of the hall: it faced the same direction as Arthur's, if he remembered the layout of the inn correctly. On the roof of the building next to the inn, a man in black leather crouched, fitting another arrow to his bow. It was aimed at Arthur's window. With a grunt, Gwaine launched himself at the man, knocking him to the shingles. The startled man rolled a little way down the roof before righting himself. He drew a knife.

He slashed at Gwaine, nicking him on one shoulder. It stung, but he hardly noticed it. The man fought well, and there were several times when Gwaine thought he would be overcome, but finally his fist connected, with a satisfying crunch, against the man in leather's brow knocking him unconscious.

Gwaine sat back, thinking the fight was over. His back was to the edge of the roof, but he was not afraid of toppling over. Suddenly the man in leather's mouth opened, but instead of words, a tiny winged creature with a sickeningly familiar glow crawled out. It hissed at him, quietly but angrily. He swatted at it, but the hovering creature moved too fast. With an amazing (and unexpected) display of strength, it seized the man's knife and plunged it into Gwaine's side. It withdrew the blade, poised to inflict a final, killing blow.

Before the creature could strike, Gwaine heard a pair of boots land on the roof behind him and the creature scampered away across the roof.

Gwaine slumped forward.

* * *

Arthur saw the whole thing from his window. He saw the man in leather crouched on a roof with his bow, fitting an arrow for another shot. Arthur leapt for his sword, but before he reached it he saw a stranger hurl himself at the attacker, from the next window. The speed and strength of the stranger astonished him. Transfixed, Arthur watched the drama unfold. He saw the stranger land a blow on the thug's brow. It was over, thought Arthur. But then he heard the sickening sound of metal being plunged into flesh. He couldn't see what was happening; the stranger's body blocked his view, but he saw him slump forward, clearly injured.

Arthur leapt from his own window onto the roof. The man in leather was lying unconscious, and the stranger was bent double, blood oozing from a gash in his side.

Slowly, carefully, Arthur hoisted the stranger back through the window to the inn. Where was Chip? He called for him and the servant appeared, still half tangled in his pyjamas.

'I was coming to rescue you Sire,' he gasped.

'Never mind, Charles. Fetch a physician, quickly! And forget about your pyjamas!'

Chip looked confused.

'Forget about them, Sire?'

'Just go!'

* * *

The man in leather woke a few hours later. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened to him. He had only two thoughts in his mind. He didn't know where they had come from. The first was that magic was real, useful, and available from an old man in the next village over. The other was simple: kill Prince Arthur.


	7. Not Getting Anywhere

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 7**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BB************C****************.**

******************

* * *

**_Honestly I don't know how things could get that much worse; between Chip . . . er, Charles, the fight at that tavern and that quest to arrest Merlin! Merlin - things really started to go wrong when he became a sorcerer. No, when he was arrested for sorcery. I never realised how much I appreciated that idiot until he was replaced. I never would have believed that he could have been capable of something like sorcery; I wouldn't believe it unless I had seen it with my own eyes. Perhaps when I find him this craziness will end, but I fear that Camelot is slipping further and further under sorcery's shadow._

_

* * *

_Leon was really starting to wonder if somebody up there didn't like him. It wasn't the sort of thought he usually considered. Usually he was of the mind that he could handle anything that the world threw at him, or would die trying anyway. But today, he had been separated from the knights, attacked by a magical monster and then come face to face with a sorcerer; albeit one skinny and scrawny enough to be mistaken for your average broom. Well, he had known that he would encounter the sorcerer, really. Finding Merlin had been their goal in the first place. He just hadn't expected to be alone when the threat was found; although, he had to admit, Merlin didn't look that threatening. He wasn't wearing a long black cape; he didn't stand proud with a glowing staff in his hand; and when he moved his hands, wild dragons completely failed to spark into existence, intent on destroying the kingdom. He just looked out of breath. Although, Leon supposed, that was fair enough considering the speed at which he had apparently been crashing through the forest. Back in Camelot, Merlin had never been known for his fitness.

That left the problem of what to do next. He should detain the sorcerer and bring him back to face execution in Camelot. But in his current situation he had no way of being sure that he would make it back to Camelot, let alone with a prisoner. Failing that, he was supposed to kill the suspect. He observed his sword still protruding from the creature's hide. Also not an option. All of this could wait, however, because there was one significant problem blocking that path; he hadn't actually captured Merlin. In fact, Merlin appeared to have just rescued him.

'Er, Merlin?' said Leon.

'Yes?' Merlin was still breathing heavily, but he was obviously beginning to recover from the run.

'What is that?', asked Leon guardedly, pointing to the creature. He was still trying to judge the situation.

'Haven't the foggiest', said Merlin.

Leon tried to arrange the facts in his mind. Merlin had saved him from an as yet unidentified magical creature. Merlin appeared to be no threat. Leon was ordered to capture or kill Merlin. A gash in his side was leaking blood and he was beginning to feel dizzy.

Leon slumped against a tree. 'Man, is this going to be hard to explain to Arthur.'

* * *

Gwaine wasn't exactly sure where he was. The room was small, the walls were plain, and the bedspread was stripey. There was a bowl of... something... on the table next to him. It looked edible. Cautiously at first, he tasted the substance. 'Errgh!' but he was ravenous. Quickly, the bowl was empty and he was out of bed. He felt a slight ache where he had been wounded in the tavern, but otherwise he felt alright.

Now to find out where he was. When he left the room, he found himself in a room where every surface was covered with books, bottles and bowls; shelves, tables, chairs - even the floor was spotted with treacherously unstable stacks. In the centre of the room was an old man standing at a bench mixing together some sort of root and a strange, thick, oozing brown liquid. It smelled foul. He looked up as Gwaine stepped towards him.

'Ah,' said the man, 'you're awake.'

'Where am I?' asked Gwaine.

'Camelot', said the man, pouring his mixture into a small bottle.

'Camelot!' exclaimed Gwaine, 'what am I doing here?'

"You were wounded. Arthur wanted to see that you were treated by his physician," said the man.

"Arthur?"

"Prince Arthur," said the man. 'I hear you saved his life back in that tavern.'

'I didn't know he was a prince,' said Gwaine.

"You're a hero, the King want's to thank you in person," said the man.

"Please, no," said Gwaine. "I've met a few kings." He considered for a moment. 'Who did you say you were again?'

'My name is Gaius, I'm the court physician,' said the man. 'Speaking of which, we still need to make sure those wounds of yours don't get infected.' He proffered the bottle that was still in his hand. 'Drink up.'

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon, and I apologise for the long waits between updates recently.**


	8. Ouch!

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 8**

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BB************C****************.**

**********************

* * *

**_They're everywhere, hiding in broad daylight. If that boy could fool me then who else? How many of them are there?_

_

* * *

_"This is my servant, Charles. He loves work, so anything you need just give him a call."

Chip was really starting wish Arthur hadn't made that offer. That morning, two knights (Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan) had arrived in Camelot for some horrible affair called a melee. Chip had been given the task of attending to them, and although he was trying not to let it show, hauling heavy chests up flights of staircases wasn't exactly the kind of work he was cut out for.

'Charles, what took you so long?' yelled Sir Oswald.

'Thank you for brining it up', said Sir Ethan.

'Ah, yes, thank you sir,' said Chip, 'have a nice day.'

Chip turned to leave the room.

'You can't leave it there,' said Sir Oswald. 'It's in the way.'

Chip struggled to compose himself as he turned back to the two knights. When he turned he wore a smile that looked only slightly forced.

'Of course it is. Where would you like it put?' said Chip.

'Over there, by the bed,' said Sir Ethan.

Chip struggled to drag the chest over to the bed.

"Oh, no, the other side,' said Sir Oswald. 'And don't drag it. It leaves marks on the floor.'

Once again, Chip picked up the heavy chest. As he passed by the two knights, they could hear him muttering to himself: 'That's alright, Chip, you just have to do as the nice man says and it'll turn out alright in the end. It's always darkest before the dawn. Something really good will probably happen to me tomorrow. Just as the world's way of making this up to me.'

Sir Oswald chuckled.

"It's going to get in my way there,' said Sir Ethan.

Brightened by his recent thoughts, Chip's voice showed only the barest trace of annoyance. "Where do you want it then?"

"On top of the wardrobe," said Sir Oswald.

"On top?"

"You're absolutely right, Oswald. That's exactly where it should be," said Sir Ethan.

"Right," said Chip.

He hauled the chest up, but failed to get it completely on top of the wardrobe. It crashed back down. He then tried a trick he had picked up in his childhood. He used his head to steady the chest as he pushed it up. This technique had always worked, although he could never remember the details of any time he had used it. He wasn't sure what happened then, only that suddenly, the chest was open and its contents were raining down on his head.

* * *

Once again Chip was carrying a load up to Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald's chambers. This time, he carried armour. Just a few minutes before, he had been graced with the sight of Arthur and Sir Oswald trying to beat each other to a pulp, and now he was carrying their things back up the stairs.

There was no one in the chamber when he entered. He carefully began to put everything back into its right place, although he did this with less vigour than he usually put into his work. He had just put the final piece in its place when he noticed the swords. They were just lying there! On the table! You couldn't leave swords just lying around! Not even blunt ones.

He walked over to the table to move the swords to a more suitable position. He picked one up. It cut his hand. He stared, un-believing, at his blood on the seemingly blunt end of the blade.

Leaving the blades where they were, he left the room and ran to find Gaius. He had to tell someone about the swords, but first he had to get a bandage for his hand.

* * *

'How did you say you got this?' asked Gaius.

Chip considered. Well, he was going to tell someone anyway.

'Sir Oswald's sword,' said Chip. 'I picked it up and cut my hand.'

'Why on earth would you pick up a sharp sword by the blade so carelessly?' asked Gaius.

'I didn't realise that the sword was sharp. It looked blunt to me,' said Chip. 'But, it could have been worse. At least it didn't cut my hand off.

* * *

Gaius was flicking through a book when Gwaine returned. Gwaine couldn't see what was written, but he could see that the book was old and intricately decorated. The page on the right contained an illustration of a sword.

Why would Gaius be reading a book about swords? Gwaine wondered. He slipped closer to take a closer look, unconsciously switching to stealth mode. He could see what was written on the page now.

_The Stalun Blades are blades that are blunt to the eye and yet sharp to the touch. These blades are forged using the art of sorcery, and are extremely dangerous._

At least, that was what arrived in Gwaine's mind. He had to edit out a lot of "thou"s and the like before it was actually understandable.

It was at that moment that Gaius snapped the book shut. He turned and looked at Gwaine. Their eyes met. Gwaine knew that the physician would not have wanted him to see that.

* * *

**I realise that the monologue at the beginning of this chapter is a bit cryptic, but that was the way it was meant to be. It will all make sense in a few chapters.**

**Will update soon.**


	9. Camelot This Way, Merlin

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 9**

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BB************C****************.**

**************************Okay, I realise I've been focusing too much on Arthur lately, so here's a chapter pretty much all about Merlin and Leon. Enjoy.**

**************************

* * *

**_I didn't know what to expect when I came to Camelot. Actually, I wasn't expecting to come to Camelot at all. One thing that I did _not _expect to find in Camelot was a physician looking at books on sorcery. Gaius seems like a sensible sort of fellow, so what is he doing with a sorcery book right under the king's nose?_

_

* * *

_

'Purhhaele dolgbenn', Merlin watched in relief as Leon's wounds began to close. He was confident he could escape the knight if he had to, and didn't want to see him die now.

Leon had collapsed soon after the end of their last conversation, probably weak from blood loss. Merlin sat back against the tree as he considered what to do next.

_Merlin? Merlin!_

Merlin started. 'Where are you?'

_Right here, young warlock._

The Great Dragon swooped overhead and hovered above some trees; the clearing was far too small for him to land. His scales glistened in the sunlight. Merlin had never seen them in the daytime before. It was an awe inspiring sight.

'What are you doing here?' asked Merlin. 'Why have you come to find me?'

_The future of Albion is at stake. You must come with me._

'Where? Is Arthur is in danger?'

_The whole kingdom is in danger. While I would normally leave Uther to make his own mistakes, if this is not stopped then there will be _no _Albion._

'I can't go back to Camelot. Uther would have me killed,' said Merlin.

_I am not taking you to Camelot, young warlock. There is something you must see._

Merlin glanced down at Leon. 'What about him?'

_You have healed his wounds. He will find his own way back to Camelot. Be glad that he is not taking you there with your hands bound behind your back._

Merlin raised an eyebrow, then glanced back down at Leon.

'What's in this for you?' Merlin asked the dragon.

_Only a future in which magic can once again be accepted in this kingdom._

Merlin considered. Without his injuries Leon would easily make it back to Camelot in one piece. He couldn't be sure the dragon was being straight with him, but being able to use magic openly sounded appealing.

'Alright,' said Merlin. 'Just wait a minute, there's something I've got to do.'

* * *

When Leon woke, he was alone. He sat up, and inspected his injuries. He had a few bruises on the way, but apart from that he seemed alright. He couldn't find any trace of the injury that he could have sworn had made him pass out earlier.

Nor could he find any trace of Merlin.

He examined his surroundings. The creature was still lying in the middle of the clearing, although it looked as if something had taken a few bites out of it during the night. Better it than me, thought Leon. There was blood on the ground around him; his, he suspected. The trees on one side of the clearing were bent flat, as if something big had landed there. There was an arrow scratched in the dirt. Next to it were the words "Camelot this way, Merlin".

Since he seemed to be alone, he could see nothing better to do than to head back to Camelot; and seeing as he had no idea which way that was himself, his best bet was to follow the arrow. He thought that Merlin probably wouldn't go to the trouble of saving him and healing his wounds only to send him off deeper into the forest.

That was another mystery. The sorcerer they had been sent to capture had saved his life, and possibly given him a way back to Camelot. He couldn't honestly believe that a creature of pure evil would do that.

And then, for the first time in his life, Sir Leon began to question the King's judgment.

* * *

The Great Dragon flew over the forest at a terrifying speed. Merlin clung to his back for dear life as the landscape rushed past below him. To his right, far off in the distance, he could see the walls of Camelot. He felt a pang of longing for the home that he could not return to, and the friends that he might never see again.

Suddenly the Great Dragon dipped and headed towards the ground. He swooped between two gigantic, worn statues. As he passed by them, Merlin felt the familiar touch of magic against his consciousness. Wherever it was the Great Dragon had taken him, it was a place of immense and ancient magic.

* * *

**Hmm. It's fun writing about Merlin, but unfortunately I have a bit more plot to get through with Arthur before I can come back to this. Hopefully it won't take too long.**

**I'll update again soon.**


	10. Fluttering Demons

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

**ATTENTION READERS. READ THIS: IMPORTANT**

**I have re-thought my approach to this story and have re-written some of the earlier chapters so as not to simply quote the show. Most of it makes little difference to the actual plot, but I have completely replaced chapter 6 with all-new content, and without going back and reading this revised version, this new chapter will make no sense at all.**

**I apologise for having those scenes from the show before. This is my first fanfic and I'm still getting the hang of this. I'm hoping you'll let me know what you think of this new plot line.**

**

* * *

**_Things are changing in the lands that will one day be Albion. When I first foresaw this young warlock helping Arthur to fulfil his destiny, I saw none of this. At the time I did not grasp the scale of the consequences of letting the witch Morgana live. Now, the young warlock, too, must look into the future and see what it might hold, and so may perhaps prevent the events I dread__. If not, I fear that the witch may bring down any hope we have for this land. I only hope that we are not too late._

* * *

Gaius snapped the book shut as soon as he felt Gwaine's presence behind him, but he knew it was too late. The astonished look on the young man's face was enough to confirm his fears that Gwaine had seen everything. He prepared for the worst, but Gwaine's words surprised him.

'Do you know anything about the fluttering demons?'

* * *

Gwaine hadn't meant to ask about the fluttering demons, but he knew now that what he had seen in the forest had _definitely __not_ been a dream. Perhaps Gaius could tell him about them.

'What did you say?' asked Gaius, incredulously.

'About this big,' said Gwaine, showing Gaius with his hands. 'They have skin that looks like it's made of cracked clay, and they glow from the inside and fly. They're not very nice,' he added.

'Have you seen a creature like that?' asked Gaius curiously.

'Yes, one was on the roof when I fought the man in leather,' said Gwaine. His hand moved to the gash on his side.

'I see,' said Gaius.

'I just thought, as you have books on magic, maybe you could tell me something about them.'

Gaius was surprised at Gwaine's acceptance of the presence of the book on magic, but wasn't about to complain. He shook his head in answer to the young man's question. 'They sound familiar, but I can't quite place them,' he said. 'I'll have to look them up in my books.'

'Can you do that now?' asked Gwaine.

'No,' said Gaius. 'There is something else that requires my immediate attention.'

'What?' asked Gwaine (a bit rudely).

Gaius hesitated.

'Do you remember what I was looking at before?' asked Gaius, gesturing to the book.

'Something about blades that look blunt but are actually sharp,' said Gwaine.

'That's right,' said Gaius. 'I believe that Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan intend to use those blades to kill Arthur in the tournament.'

'Kill Arthur! Why?' asked Gwaine.

'I don't know,' said Gaius.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter, but I've been busy fixing chapter 6. I'll update again soon, and with a full length chapter.**


	11. Bad Dreams, Bad Backs and Bad Temper

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 11**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

******If you have not already, _please_ go back and read the changed 6th chapter. _There is an important development in the new version of that chapter!_**

* * *

_Camelot will fall, and Uther will fall with it. Once that has happened we, the rightful power of this land, can at last be returned to our place. With my sister in the castle, playing the role of Uther's doting ward, they will never know what hit them. Soon Cenrid's army will be ready. Uther will never know what hit him._

_

* * *

_The lady Morgana lay in her chambers, her ornamental screens causing an intricate pattern of shadow to fall on her pale skin as the dawn light streamed through them. She was moaning in fear of the nightmares that ran through her head.

_She had been revealed. Arthur had seen her with Morgause and Uther would turn on her._

'No, no, no, no, No, No, NO, NO, NO!' Morgana cried out louder and louder as the images played through her mind.

'Milady? Milady!' Gwen shook Morgana from the prison of her sleep.

Morgana yelped, and then realised who it was that had woken her. 'Gwen? she asked. What are you doing here?'

'I work here, milady,' said Gwen. 'It's time to get up. The big melee is today.'

'Yes, something for us all to look forward to,' said Morgana sourly.

'Not exactly to your taste, is it?' asked Gwen concernedly.

'No,' said Morgana. 'Who needs another opportunity to see Arthur knock a bunch of high-and-mighty Knights over the head with a blunt sword?'

'Well, it's better than an all out war,' said Gwen. 'At least nobody is getting hurt.'

Morgana stood and went to stand by the window with her back to Gwen. She smiled. 'Yes, we couldn't have that, now, could we?'

Gwen looked a little taken aback at the tone in which her mistress had spoken, but decided not to say anything.

She picked up the dress Morgana had been wearing yesterday - the purple one with the the green gauze sleeves - and headed towards the door. 'I'll just take this down to the laundry, then,' she said before slipping back out into the corridor. That must have been some nightmare, she thought as she made her way down to the castle laundry.

She dropped the dress off quickly, but instead of heading back she made a detour to Gaius's chambers. She felt the physician ought to know of Morgana's state. Perhaps she needed a stronger sleeping draft.

The door swung open silently and Gwen found Gaius lying asleep with his head resting on the pages of a book.

'Gaius,' she said, prodding the old man gently.

He groaned. 'Gwaine, go away. I haven't found anything yet.'

'Gaius,' repeated Gwen, a little more loudly. Gaius snapped awake.

'Oh, Gwen. What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Morgana had another nightmare,' said Gwen. 'It looked bad.'

Gaius nodded. 'I'll prepare a concoction for her to take tonight. Thank you, Gwen.'

'It's not just that,' said Gwen. She hesitated. 'She seemed rather sour about the tournament. I'm worried about her. Perhaps all this has been a little too much for her.'

Gaius nodded again. 'I'll send up a draft to calm her nerves, but I'm afraid there's not much else I can do.'

'Thank you,' said Gwen, hurrying back before Morgana missed her.

* * *

Uther sat rigid in the throne room. The lords took it to be his way of making himself ready to receive the knights that were pouring into Camelot from all over the kingdom, for the melee. Actually, it was because his back was troubling him again.

He remained in his position for a few more minutes, then stood awkwardly and set off in the direction of Gaius's chambers. He simply had to do something about his back before his guests arrived.

He knocked on the door before opening it.

Gaius was already at a work bench brewing a mixture. The boy Arthur had brought back with him, Gwaine, was lounging in a corner.

'What are you making, Gaius?' asked Uther.

Gaius looked up. 'A potion for Morgana,' he replied.

'For Morgana?' asked Uther.

'Yes. For her nerves,' explained Gaius. 'Her maid came down here a while ago and told me that Morgana has been having nightmares again, and that she seems unsettled about the tournament. I thought it was the least I should do to help.'

'I see,' said Uther. 'Perhaps you would also accompany her to the tournament? If it is upsetting her to that point, perhaps it might be wise to have someone there for her, in case she needs any assistance.'

'Of course, Sire,' said Gaius, pouring Morgana's nerve tonic into a little glass bottle. 'I'll deliver this to her right away,' he proffered the bottle, 'so if you'll excuse me?'

Uther held up his hand. 'Actually, I had come to see you here because of my back. It's been acting up again and I was wondering if you could give me something for it.' Uther nodded toward Gwaine. 'Perhaps the boy could deliver the potion to Morgana.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, and was about to complain when Gaius silenced him with a look. Gwaine stood, and grudgingly took the bottle from Gaius, disappearing from the room.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter up more quickly next time, and hopefully I'll have some more of Merlin in the next chapter.**

**Until next time.**


	12. Morgana's Medicine

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 12**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

******

* * *

**_Most people figure that if someone saves your life, said someone is not out to kill you. If said person is a sorcerer, and you are a knight of Camelot, you've got a bit of a problem. Why couldn't Merlin just have been evil? If Merlin was evil this would all be a lot easier. I should have hunted him down, caught him, dragged him back to Camelot and then had the peace of mind that I had taken yet another dangerous sorcerer off the street. But instead, he blunders in, saves my life, heals my wounds and then points me back to Camelot. Assuming that this actually is the way back to Camelot. Merlin isn't evil. At least, I don't think he is any more. Those were not the actions of an evil man. Let's just hope he has the good sense to stay away from Camelot for a while._

_

* * *

_Gwaine was not lost... He was just taking the scenic route. The fact that he wasn't entirely sure where he was supposed to end up was completely irrelevant.

Over his head the arched ceiling of the castle's corridors radiated splendour on their unreceptive visitor.

He strolled down the corridors, pretending he wasn't supposed to be looking for Morgana's chambers. He took a moment to examine a tapestry hanging from a wall near the corner. He grimaced. The tapestry was emblazoned with the Pendragon crest. These kings were all so full of themselves. He turned to continue on his way, and was greatly surprised to find himself suddenly drenched from head to toe.

'Sorry,' said Gwen, picking up the now empty pitcher.

'That's alright,' said Gwaine. 'I apologise for making a young lady spill her water.'

'It's not mine,' said Gwen. Gwaine looked at her questioningly.

'It's for the lady Morgana,' Gwen explained.

'The lady Morgana?' Gwaine asked. Suddenly the end of his aimless wanderings in the castle were in sight.

'I'm her maid,' said Gwen.

'I don't suppose you could direct me to her chambers then?' asked Gwaine.

'What do you want with her?' asked Gwen disapprovingly.

Gwaine laughed. 'Don't worry, you're the only princess for me,' he said jovially, giving Gwen a mock bow. 'I just have to deliver this for Gaius,' said Gwaine, producing the bottle for inspection.

Gwen considered him for a moment, and then nodded. 'Follow me.'

* * *

Morgana was in her chambers, thinking about her course of action for the day ahead. She would have to be careful. If Uther caught her, it could potentially ruin everything, but if she did nothing everything would be ruined anyway.

She strode across to a dresser covered with a thick velvet that was smooth to her touch. Ignoring the carefully fitted drawers, she lifted the fabric on top to reveal the lid to another, even more carefully fitted, hidden drawer. She lifted the lid. Inside were all of the magical things that she kept concealed from Uther. There were piles of enchanted rings and magical roots, and dozens of suspicious looking potions were stacked in the corner. Nothing there was particularly powerful. Everything major was taken care of by Morgause, but perhaps there was something that . . .

There was a knock on the door. Morgana slammed the compartment shut perhaps a little too loudly. 'Come in,' she called, folding the fabric back into place. Gwen opened the door.

'Gwen, you're back,' said Morgana. Her face darkened as she caught sight of Gwaine. 'Who's your friend?'

'I'm Gwaine,' said Gwaine. He pulled out the medicine bottle. 'I'm just delivering this from Gaius.' He glanced around the chamber, but was making no attempt to disguise the fact that he'd rather be somewhere else.

'I didn't ask for any medicine,' said Morgana coldly.

Gwaine shrugged. 'Doesn't bother me, I'll just take it back with me then.' He turned to leave.

'No.' Gwen caught hold of his arm as he turned to leave. 'If Gaius wanted you to have this then it's probably a good idea.'

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, then handed Gwen the bottle.

'I'll be seeing you then?' he asked, striding out the door.

Nobles, thought Gwaine. Too stuck up to appreciate all the hard work that the servants put in for them.

He heard a loud, metallic clang and three men walked around the corner.

'Pick that up,' said a swaggerer in a haughty voice. Gwaine couldn't quite place it.

'Yes sir, sorry sir,' said another voice. Gwaine had no trouble placing that voice. Chip. Chip scurried over to pick up the fallen helmet, and Gwaine could see that if Chip lost his balance there would be less of a clang and more of an avalanche.

A third man emerged. 'Sir Oswald, what do you think he could do to make it up to us?'

Sir Oswald!

'I don't know, Sir Ethan,' said Sir Oswald, 'perhaps he could clean all of our armour. After all, he was responsible for making your helmet all dirty.'

Gwaine stepped forward. 'That's not fair,' he said. 'Why don't you pick on someone your own size?'

Chip looked positively terrified.

'Do I know you from somewhere?' asked Sir Ethan.

'No,' said Sir Oswald darkly.

'But I could have sworn-'

Sir Oswald cut him off. He turned back to Gwaine. 'I might take you up on that offer.' He smiled in a way that seemed all too familiar. He took a swing at Gwaine, but the blow hit the wall when Gwaine ducked out of the way. Sir Oswald snarled. Suddenly, there was a knife in his hands.

'Help, somebody!' yelled Chip. The idiot.

Sir Ethan swore as a couple of guards rounded the corner at a run. One of them bent over puffing, but the other made an attempt to appear un- exhausted. 'Is there- huff -a prob- huff -problem here- huff -Sir?' It wasn't working.

Sir Oswald backed off, re-sheathing his knife.

'No,' he said. 'No problem at all.' He smiled and turned back to Chip. 'We were just on our way to the melee. Come along.'

'Of course, sir,' said Chip, as he hurried to follow the two knights. There was a slight tremor in his voice. Gwaine could have sworn Chip wasn't like that back out in the village. What were those knights doing to him? And why did Sir Oswald seem disturbingly familiar?


	13. Gaius's Chair

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 13**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC**

**********

* * *

**_Today is the day. Today, I shall prove to everyone in Camelot that I am worthy of being Crown Prince of Camelot. The melee is an ancient tradition; one which I fully intend to enjoy. I can get my armour on as soon as Merli- as soon as _Charles _gets here to help me. What's wrong with me? Why am I remembering Merlin now of all times? Sure, that idiot could be entertaining in the way that he engaged in verbal combat with me despite the rather significant difference in class; but when it comes down to it, he was still just a servant. Well, maybe not _just _a servant. I can't help wondering where he went after he escaped from the dungeons... *ahem* in a purely knightly wanting-to-return-the-escaped-prisoner-to-Camelot-for-his-execution way of course. I couldn't care less where that idiot of a servant had got to personally. Not at all. No..._

_I wonder if he's alright._

_

* * *

_

Chip hurried through the armoury to attend to his master. Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan had finally dismissed him and he knew the prince would be expecting him.

He tried not to wince as he clipped a table with his elbow, enflaming the bruise that lay there. Chip couldn't remember feeling so sore since, well, ever. But, he thought to himself with an admittedly forced air of cheeriness: all's well that ends well, and I'm sure that Arthur will show them what for in the arena. What goes around comes around, after all. You just have to make the best of things and everything will turn out alright in the end-

His thoughts were abruptly halted as he walked into a door. He winced and staggered a few steps backwards.

Still, he mused, it could have been worse: if he had been walking two feet to the right he would have walked straight in to a sword rack! Sometimes you had to count your blessings. He stood still for a moment, ticking off on his fingers with a look of intense concentration on his face. After a couple of seconds he seemed to conclude whatever deep and meaningful thought process he had initiated.

'Two.' His mumble was barely audible. 'Well, I suppose two is a start.'

* * *

Gaius walked a few feet behind Morgana as she made her way to her seat in the arena.

The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the familiar wooden structure. It was strange to see the rows of wooden benches that surrounded its perimeter without the restless crowd of citizens that usually poured in to see whatever violent event was scheduled. The sand was perfectly even, although Gaius knew that would not be the case for long once the knights were let loose.

He shook his head, wondering what appeal it all held. Personally, he would usually stay in his quarters whenever a fight took place. Except, of course, when Merlin was on the sideline whispering words of enchantment - risking his life to save Arthur's. But today he was under orders from the King to stay by Morgana's side until the conclusion of the event.

Gaius wondered secretly if Gwen might have been mistaken as to the cause of her mistress's distress. In fact, Morgana seemed to be looking forward to the fight, smiling as she sat down in her large, ornate chair. Beside her chair was another smaller, somewhat less ornate, chair which was to be his seat for the duration of the melee.

As he sat in his designated spot, he peered over the edge of the railing. His chair was in the front row and if he had wanted to, he could have probably jumped to the sand below without sustaining too severe an injury.

He would be lying if he said he was looking forward to his closer-than-normal view of the coming event.

* * *

Chip strapped the final piece of Arthur's armour into place. There.

'I think you're forgetting something,' said Arthur.

Chip looked decidedly hurt at Arthur's harsh tone. He looked around, trying to see what he might have missed. After a few seconds of fruitless searching he was still looking confused. Arthur decided to take pity on him.

'You, haven't, perhaps, _seen my helmet _around anywhere?' asked Arthur in a tone that was only slightly condecending.

Chip blushed as he realised his mistake. He wheeled around, grabbing the helmet from its place on the bench, nearly tripping in his haste to correct his error.

At last properly prepared for the mock battle he was about to face, Arthur stepped out into the arena. He walked to his position at the edge of the circle and enjoyed the deafening applause of the crowd as he waited for the other knights to join him in the ring. He felt the comforting weight of the blunt sword at his hip. He had only a few more minutes to wait.

* * *

Gwaine paused at the roar of the crowd at the arena. What he was about to do was crazy. Even if he survived, it would almost certainly get him killed. The crowd out there might tear him apart... They might tear those two self-absorbed, dastardly snobs apart. But then it would be too late. Arthur would already be dead.

Putting his fears aside, Gwaine returned to the task at hand- strapping on a full suit of armour complete with phoney coat of arms. He could see why all the knights had servants to help them with this: the armour was painfully heavy.

He lifted the helmet onto his head, and started towards the entrance of the arena.

He had a plan: Enter the melee disguised as a knight; kill those two traitors before they got to Arthur. Great plan. He was deliberately ignoring the final two stages that were sure to ensue: get caught pretending to be a knight; be executed for a) pretending to be a knight and b) killing two real knights.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated until now, but at least something good has come of my lack of updates: I now have a complete plan of what's going to happen in the next fifteen chapters (my plan's nearly as good as Gwaine's!). That means the "I don't know what to write" excuse isn't going to work anymore and _that _(hopefully) means quicker updates.**

**I'm sorry there wasn't much action, or conversation, or anything really in this chapter. But next time we get a look at the melee and once that is over I plan to have another look at how everyone's favourite warlock is getting on.  
**

**Starting in the next few chapters, this _Merlin_ fan fiction will hopefully contain more Merlin.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are all brilliant.**

**P.S. Does anyone understand the title of this story, it's a little obscure, so I was wondering if its meaning got across.**


	14. The Melee

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 14**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC**

**********

* * *

**_After three days of solid walking, the end of my journey finally draws near. Across the valley, I can see Camelot: my home. To be honest, I have been walking so long that I had started to wonder if Merlin had pointed me in the right direction. It would have served me right for trusting a sorcerer. And yet, here I am, only a day-and-a-half's walk away from home. The only problem I have now is what to do when I get there. I was so busy worrying about whether I would get back to think about what I would tell everyone if I did. Now that I think about it, I realise that I have only three options: 1. lie to the King and my fellow knights by pretending I never ran into Merlin. 2. lie to the King and my fellow knights by pretending Merlin was evil rather than helpful. 3. tell the truth, not be believed, and possibly be dismissed because of my "somewhat misguided" view of sorcerers. My options aren't looking too good right now._

_

* * *

_

There was confusion. Lots of it, and not much else.

Knights whirled around the arena taking town their fellow competitors left, right, and centre. There were so many knights crammed into the confined space that many were finding that they were actually incapable of swinging their sword _without _hitting someone. Nobody noticed the two knights fighting rather carefully with each other at the edge of the arena. Their swords had rounded edges, just like those of the other knights; but when one of them struck the barrier clumsily after managing to miss his opponent, his sword nicked the wall leaving a noticeable gouge in the wood.

Eventually most of the battling knights realised that if they had taken that many hits in a real battle, they would probably be dead; so thought now might be the time to make as dignified an exit as was still possible. A great mass of knights walked, limped, or crawled out of the arena.

Only six knights remained. One bore the dragon crest, identifying him as Arthur Pendragon. None of the other five were very well known in Camelot, as they served in other parts of the kingdom. The remaining knights had broken up into duelling pairs. Arthur fought a knight in a blue tunic from the other side of the kingdom. A knight in green, and one in light purple were fighting on the other side of the arena. Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan still fought each other at the side of the arena.

With a quick blow to the neck, Arthur "finished off" his opponent. Rather grudgingly, the defeated knight went to join the cluster of other knights who had stayed to watch the show.

The green and the purple knights were still locked in tight combat. It was at this point in time that Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald moved away from the edge of the arena for the first time.

* * *

Morgana saw the two knights step away from the edge of the arena. They had been directly below her, so she had barely noticed them until they moved.

To her left, Gaius seemed to have noticed them too. In fact, he was watching them as if he were expecting something. Could he somehow know what she did, about the Stalun blades?

To occupy herself, she glanced over at where the other two knights were still fighting. That's right; one of them was wearing green. She remembered that the dying meddler, in her vision, had been wearing green. It would be soon now.

Morgana watched as Sir Oswald headed straight for Arthur while sir Ethan circled behind him. Oblivious to the impending danger, the Prince turned to face them, blunt weapon in hand.

Arthur was keeping his eyes on Sir Oswald, ready to engage him in mock battle. He thought Sir Ethan was moving to engage the green knight, who appeared to have triumphed over his opponent. The purple knight was leaving the arena. Sir Oswald raised his sword to strike at Arthur, but so did Sir Ethan. The crowd booed at the dirty tactics, but then cheered as the green knight rushed in to the attack, throwing Sir Ethan off balance through a heavy blow with his shield. Arthur raised his shield to block Sir Oswald's blow, but to everyone's horror, the shield was struck in two. Arthur leapt aside, dodging the killing blow. His shield had fallen uselessly to the ground. The crowd was transfixed by the battle between Arthur and Oswald, so few of them noticed that the green knight had charged Sir Ethan, and was struggling in close combat. The knight managed to knock the sword from Sir Ethan's hand then lunged after the fallen sword, casting his own aside. Now Sir Ethan was backing away, clearly terrified to have lost his deadly advantage. The green knight quickly dispatched the retreating Sir Ethan then spun around to assist Arthur.

Oswald was attacking fiercely, with Arthur frantically twisting and ducking to avoid the deadly blows. The green knight leapt between Arthur and Oswald. With a growl, Sir Oswald struck out at the offending knight, using his shield to deal a blow to the man's jaw. This knocked off the knight's helmet as well as effectively stunning him. The crowed gasped again.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Sir Oswald delivered the final blow to the now helmet-less knight. Becoming aware of the mob of angry, highly armed guards converging on the arena, Sir Oswald made a decision. Pulling his sword free, he made a run for it.

Blood dripping from his open wound, Gwaine collapsed on the sand.

* * *

**Let me make this perfectly clear. GWAINE IS NOT DEAD! If you want to know how he survived, It'll be in the next chapter, along with a well needed look at what Merlin's up to. ****I have big plans for Gwaine in coming chapters, I'm not going to kill him off now. Sorry if I scared you.**


	15. Leaps and Staggers

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 15**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

**************

* * *

**_How have I let this happen? Ever since the Great Purge I have been vigilant in keeping the magic out of Camelot, yet now I have discovered there are sorcerers who have been living in Camelot itself without my detection. One in my own own staff of servants; _two _among the ranks of my trusted knights. Is nobody above suspicion? I cannot allow magic to take this city. I will make sure that I have every last sorcerer in this kingdom rounded up and executed before this can go any further._

_How many more? How many more of those I trust have betrayed me?_

_

* * *

_Morgana was fuming. How could it have gone wrong. She had seen it. That annoying meddler had entered the melee to protect Arthur, Sir Oswald had stabbed him and Gaius had been too far away, in his quarters, to...

That's what did it? How could- that's never-

No matter. The meddler killed a knight. Even if he does recover, Uther will have his head for that.

* * *

Gaius was nearly certain that when he had taken the job as court physician, nobody had said anything about jumping off grandstands. Witches, yes. Leeches, in abundance. But no jumping. That was asking just a bit much.

Strictly speaking, no one had asked. In fact, the crowd had been highly surprised when the usually so regal court physician had rolled sideways into the arena after Sir Oswald fled. His leap had resulted in a sprained wrist, no end of bruises, and a rather embarrassing loss of dignity. It had done the job it was supposed to, though, which was allowing him to reach his patient before it was too late. If Gaius hadn't been at the arena, which he wouldn't have been if it were not for Morgana, Gwaine would almost certainly be dead. Gaius considered. At least some good had come out of Morgana's nightmares.

Gwaine was now lying in a bed in Gaius's main room; it was all Gaius to do to have him sent here and not the dungeons after he killed Sir Ethan.

Gwaine had slept for more than a day, now. He had only woken up once, but the time he did he had asked where the nearest tavern was, so he was probably well on the road to recovery.

If Gaius had to attribute his patient's survival to anything, it would have to be luck. Pure, dumb luck. Luck that Gaius had been near at the time. Luck that Sir Oswald had miraculously managed to miss _all _of his vital organs.

There was a knock at the door, and Uther came in. He looked with contempt to where Gwaine lay, impervious to his surroundings.

'How is he?' asked Uther.

Gaius was rather taken aback at the king's sudden display of care. 'He's on the road to recovery, Sire,' answered Gaius.

'Good,' said Uther. 'As soon as he has recovered send him down to the dungeons.'

Gaius's smile deflated a little. 'Of course, Sire,' he said reluctantly.

Uther nodded. 'In the mean time, I want you to look into this whole enchanted sword business. Find out who supplied them. We must make sure no more of our knights fall in the same manner.'

Gaius nodded, and Uther left the room.

Turning back to his patient, Gaius sat down next to the bed and started to redo the dressing covering Gwaine's wound. He spoke softly. 'I hope you realise what you've gotten yourself into.'

* * *

Merlin had never been on a boat for long enough to get sea legs. If he had, he would have known that the feeling he had when he climbed off the Great Dragon's back was nothing like that. The way that he stumbled a few a few feet and then fell over, however, looked remarkably similar. Merlin picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his clothing. He looked around.

'Where is this place,' he asked.

_This is where magic was born, _said the Great Dragon cryptically.

'And, what are we doing here?' asked Merlin impatiently. 'You said that Arthur was in trouble. How can I help from here?'

_I said Albion was in trouble, and what this place offers, you must see for yourself. It is for this reason that I have brought you here._

The Great Dragon inclined his massive head towards a path through the trees.

_That way._

Merlin stepped through the passage, then turned back to face the dragon.

_Go on, _said the Great Dragon impatiently.

Slightly baffled, he pressed on down the path. Nothing seemed to be there. He passed a stream, and a triangular cleft that led into a cliff wall, but other than that the track was far more unremarkable than it had looked from the sky.

'Good afternoon.'

Merlin spun around and saw an old man wearing a dark green and brown robe. 'Who are you?' asked Merlin, still a little shocked by the man's sudden appearance.

'My name is Taliesin,' said the man. 'You are Emrys.'

Merlin's eyebrows drew together. 'How did you know that?' he asked.

Taliesin smiled. "The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years," he said. 'Although, I wasn't expecting it quite under these circumstances, the end result is basically the same.'

'What?' asked Merlin, wishing that the Great Dragon had told him a little more before sending him off into the wilderness.

'I wan't to show you something, Emrys,' said the old man, walking back down the path. Not knowing what else to do, Merlin followed him.

* * *

**Well, there you go. If you can see what is going on with Merlin, I'm kind of impressed, although I did leave a couple of really massive hints. For those who have seen it, despite the fact that I am using elements from the season 3 plot line (as some things happen without Merlin's help, although he generally has to clear things up. Notice how episodes like "Goblin's Gold", which were entirely Merlin's fault, are not included), this is more of a means to an end that seemed useful at this point in my story. What happens next will be completely different from the original show.**

**Anyway, I'll probably focus on Merlin and Camelot pretty evenly for the next little while.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I don't think I've got so many in such a short time since, well, ever. You guys really brightened my week. **


	16. The Crystal Cave

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 16**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

* * *

****_What is going on around here? I've been nearly killed by the work of magic _four times _since Morgana's return. If it wasn't for Gwaine I would probably be...  
It's not like I haven't encountered magic before, but it seemed to sort itself out four times out of five. Just recently, I've had so many scrapes. From a couple of years ago, there was that time when that witch tried to kill me, but Merlin pushed me out of the way just in time; then there was the thing with the knight Valiant and that shield with the lives snakes. That was nasty. I probably would have been killed if Merlin hadn't warned me. After that was that affair with the poisoned goblet, except Merlin drank it instead and I had to- hang on. How many times has Merlin saved me from a rueful end? Why? How could I not have noticed? If I ever see him again, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do... Assuming my father doesn't find him first._

_Why? Why would a sorcerer protect the prince of Camelot? Is that really enough to excuse him for practicing magic; for lying to me? I'm not sure, but it's my decision, not my father's, mine._

* * *

Taliesin led Merlin back the way he had come, stopping occasionally to disentangle some branches or to carefully remove a spider's web from his path.

'Where are you taking me?' asked Merlin as he struggled to keep the brisk pace set by the old man.

'Here,' said Taliesin. He stood in front of a cliff-face that was riven by a crack just high enough for Merlin to step through comfortably. Hitching up his robes, Taliesin stepped carefuly into the darkness. Rather gingerly, Merlin followed.

Inside, the cave was alight with glowing crystals that coated the walls, ceiling and floor. They were mezmerising. He felt drawn to them. They were magic, he realised, just like him. He gazed deep into the heart of the crystal directly in front of him and-

_Camelot spread before him. The buildings and streets were just as he remembered them, but they were eerily silent. Some washing swung from a line in the breeze, but otherwise the street was completely still._

The vision ended with a flash of light, and Merlin stood once again in the crystalline cavern.

'What was that?' Merlin gasped, taking a few steps back.

'The crystals show but a very few the secrets they guard,' said Taliesin. 'Look into their depths, and remember what you see.'

'No.' Merlin looked at the old man, at the cave entrance, down at his feet: anywhere but at the crystals. 'I've seen such a crystal before: the Crystal of Neathid. I don't want to see the future, it was hard enough the first time.' He continued to gaze determinedly at his feet.

'The Crystal of Neathid was hewn from these very rocks,' said Taliesin, gazing at his surroundings. He peered a Merlin. 'The visions you see in the crystals are a rare gift, and you should view them that way.'

When Merlin made no sign of moving, Taliesin continued. 'You have been brought here for a reason, Emrys. A great evil is about to befall Camelot, and without the aid of the crystals your chances of overcoming it are little to none. You must look into the crystals and heed their warnings. It is your destiny.'

'Destiny,' Merlin muttered, 'is either incredibly cruel or has a completely warped sense of humour. Possibly both.'

'The young Pendragon may forgive you yet,' the old man said in a tone that suggested ancient wisdom, and no room for argument.

Merlin's eyes widened. 'How did you-'

Taliesin smiled. You are not the only one to see truth in the crystal. Events have not gone the way which fate dictated. If they had, your royal friend would most likely be resting a mere five hundred meters from here. However, I believe that there may be hope for Albion, still.'

Merlin nodded, and with an air of resolution, he turned his eyes back to the crystals.

_Gwen was in her house, hanging sheets to dry over a fire. Suddenly, the house was teeming with red as guards filled the space. Two of them grabbed hold of her arms. She started a protest, but was silenced by the hand of another guard as he started to speak._

_'You, Gwenevere, are under arrest in the name of the King for the crime of sorcery.'_

_The scene changed: Uther sat in his room, talking to himself quietly._

_Again: Morgana strode down the corridors and out of the castle. He could see through the trees a figure waiting. The figure wore a blood red dress._

_Once again, the vision flashed and Merlin found himself looking through cell bars. Gwen sat on the straw along with a young man with scruffy brown hair and tanned skin that Merlin did not recognise. Around them sat other peasants. People he had known back in Camelot. They sat huddled in clusters._

_He was outside: back in Camelot, only this time the scene was anything but deserted. People were packed into the town square, but still there was more room than he was used to. Despite the crowd, Camelot felt strangely empty. In the centre of the square were mounds of wood. In the centre of each, the people he had seen in the dungeons stood, bound, waiting. Above, Uther stood alone on his balcony: the place at his side where Arthur would usually stand was vacant._

Merlin was jerked back to the cave with a start. He turned to Taliesin, his eyes wide, then ran back out of the cave and down the path. As he ran, he called out with his mind.

_Killgarah, come quickly. I need to get back to Camelot._

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I feel terrible about it. :'(**

**I'll try and update again as soon as I can, but that probably won't be for about a week. Sorry.**

**By the way, I realise that a lot of characters seem to be dying in visions (Especially Gwaine. I think the crystals are out to get him or something) and I probably need to sort that out before I start massively repeating myself. Anyway, to all those concerned, rest assured that I have no main character deaths planned.**


	17. Coming and Going

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 17**

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

* * *

_Life in Camelot has never been simple, but since Merlin left keeping the King and Arthur alive has been a nightmare. That last tournament was a close call; if Gwaine hadn't stepped in Arthur might have been killed. It was a stupid thing to do, but it looks like he'll pull through so overall I'm glad he did it. Uther's reaction might pose a bit of a problem, though. The revelation that two of his knights were using magic hit him quite hard, and I fear for anyone who shows even the slightest sign of hiding magic._

* * *

Even with his eyes closed, the light was almost blinding. Arthur groaned.

'Charles, close the curtains.'

Chip smiled brightly. 'Call me Chip, Sire,' he said. 'You know , if you wake up with a bright light in the morning, you won't have any trouble getting enough sleep.'

'The darkness of my room isn't the reason I'm not getting enough sleep,' Arthur muttered. He had hoped that with his time away from the castle, and the trouble at the tournament, Chip would have become at least a little more sensible. But as soon as Camelot had returned to normal, so had Chip. He had a distinct feeling of deja vu. 'I suppose now is the part when you tell me I have an appointment with my father?' he asked cynically.

A look of genuine surprise crossed Chips face. 'Sire, how did you guess?'

Arthur looked at him incredulously. 'I do have an appointment with my father? When?'

By this point the servant was looking completely confused.

'In about five minutes, Sire, but-'

'Five minutes!' A suddenly motivated Arthur shot out of bed, and grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe as he shooed Chip out of the room so he could change. A few minutes later, he was out the door and half way to the throne room.

* * *

Arthur studied his outfit critically; in his rush he had had no time to decide what to wear, so he had thrown on the first things his hands had touched. He wore a blue shirt over his regular trousers. The shirt had been a gift from his aunt, but he didn't often wear it as he preferred red, this being the Pendragon colour. The person who usually wore blue was...

'Focus, Arthur!' he disciplined himself. 'Now is not the time to be thinking about people you'll probably never see again, anyway.' To distract himself, he studied the pattern that adorned the door to the throne room. In his haste, he had arrived with a couple of minutes to spare. Now he simply had to wait.

The great doors of the throne room swung open, revealing the King sitting on the throne. He smiled when he saw his son. 'Arthur,' he said, then he seemed to notice something. 'Arthur, you're wearing blue!'

'Yes, I, er, thought it was time for a change,' said Arthur, a little uncertainly.

'I couldn't agree with you more,' said Uther.

'Pardon?'

'Arthur,' said Uther, 'we have tolerated magic in this kingdom for long enough. It is time we rid Camelot of all magic scum.'

Arthur frowned. This was not what he was expecting.

Oblivious to his son's expression, Uther continued. 'I want you to take your knights and round up the druids.'

'The druids?'

Arthur mentally scolded himself. He really needed to stop just repeating what people said. He was a prince, after all. He was supposed to be... charismatic!

'Yes,' said Uther. 'I realise that the druids can be hard to track down, but I believe that it is because they have been expecting us.' Uther sat back with a sage expression.

'How?' asked Arthur.

Uther leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. 'They have an informant here in Camelot.'

Arthur raised an eyebrow. 'How do you know that? And if there is, can we prevent them from tipping off the druids again?'

Uther beckoned to Arthur to come closer. Confusedly, Arthur came towards his father until he was close enough to whisper in his ear.

'We don't tell them,' whispered Uther. 'We don't tell anyone. Take your best knights but tell no one else where you are headed.'

Arthur stood back, shook his head as if trying to clear it, and then nodded. 'Of course. At once,' he said before leaving the throne room. He was headed to the training yard to collect the knights, but first he made a detour to his chambers to collect a different shirt.

* * *

'Land here,' said Merlin, indicating a small clearing in the forest that surrounded Camelot.

_Why? _asked Kilgarrah. _I thought you were in a hurry._

'I am,' said Merlin. 'But seeing as I don't know exactly when the events I saw are going to happen, I think that riding in on a supposedly-dead dragon might not be the best idea.'

_Suit yourself, _said the dragon, crushing a few trees underfoot as he landed.

Merlin slipped off the dragon's back.

'Thanks. I'll see you later,' he said before disappearing into the forest.

Looking after the warlock, Kilgarrah settled down for what might be a very long wait.

* * *

**Finally! I would say I'm sorry and promise to update sooner, but you're probably really sick of hearing that by now. Besides, I have a pretty bad record of not keeping those promises.**

**Yes, I realise Uther is pretty OOC, but he's not exactly in his right mind at the moment.**

**Please bear with me.**

**All feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	18. Arthur Makes a Stupid Decision

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 18**

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

* * *

_This is the first time I've been back to Camelot since my arrest. It feels like only yesterday when I was here last. When I think about it, it hasn't really been all that long. Nothing's changed, it's like I never left at all. That's what makes it so strange: sneaking around like this; having to hide my face. There are so many people around. This isn't what I saw in the crystal, but you can never tell when something is going to happen. This is Camelot, after all._

* * *

The sun shone down through the trees, casting dappled shadows onto the bright red cloaks of the knights as they guided their horses slowly through the open woodland that surrounded Camelot. They came to a halt as one of them, Sir Giddion, turned his gaze upwards.

'Do you think we should head east, to where the druids were last sighted?' he asked, looking back at their leader.

'We head this way,' said Prince Arthur firmly, inclining his head in a slightly westerly direction.

The knight looked as if he were about to protest, and a look of puzzlement came over his face. Before he could say anything else, Arthur signalled them to continue moving, effectively halting all further commentary.

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time Gwen got off work. Trying to stifle a yawn, she hurried back to her house in the lower town.

Despite the inconvenience, and obvious dangers (mysterious plagues, vengeful dragons, etc.), of living in the lower town, she had decided to keep the house she had lived in with her father. She felt a connection to the old place.

The darkness seemed to press in around her as the shapes of empty stalls and carts loomed out of the shadows. On the whole, she preferred things that loomed to those that didn't; they were easier to avoid.

Gwen yelped as she walked into yet another cart, causing it to tip and her knee to throb painfully. She was rather surprised when when her cry was followed by a clunk, a thud, and a muffled 'Ouch!' as a bundle rolled off the edge of the cart.

As she approached, she could see that the bundle had come un-rolled to reveal a figure shrouded in a brown cloak rubbing its head and grumbling. The cloak itself wasn't anything unusual, you could buy them at any corner stall. What was unusual was the fact that its hood had been pulled forward to hide the wearer's face in shadow.

She was about to dodge away and use a different route when the light suddenly caught the man's features.

It couldn't be.

Slowly, she approached him once again. Her voice came out in a hushed whisper.

'Merlin?'

* * *

When all the other castle servants had left for the evening, Chip was still rushing around tidying and determinedly making the best of things. Arthur had left that morning to search for the druids, leaving Chip at the castle with strict instructions to the effect that if Arthur's chambers weren't spotless when he returned from his trip, the consequences would be dire. Not knowing when when Arthur would return, Chip had decided to go over the chambers with a fine-toothed comb right away, and later take some well-earned time off, secure in the knowledge that he would be safe from the Prince's wrath.

Finally satisfied that the chambers could be considered "spotless", Chip quietly left the rooms, carefully closing and locking the door behind him. When he turned to start down the passage, he was surprised to be confronted with a seemingly distraught Morgana.

'My Lady, are you alright?' asked Chip concernedly.

Morgana swallowed. 'It's Arthur,' she said in a hushed voice.

'Arthur?' yelped Chip.

'Yes,' said Morgana. 'He's not been well. I'm afraid he might do something drastic.'

'Something drastic?' Chip repeated, obviously a little flustered. 'Like what?'

'I can't say,' said Morgana, her eyes crinkling in concern. 'Just promise me something.'

'Of course!' said Chip, not bothering to consider the consequences of such a promise.

Morgana looked left and right, as if she were afraid that they might be overheard. Not that there was much chance of that; just about everyone who didn't live in the castle had gone home for the day. The only other person in sight was a guard dozing in a chair at the end of the corridor, his spear still dangling from his limp fingers.

'If Arthur returns from his quest early, he could... Well, let's just say that it could be dangerous for him,' Morgana whispered. 'If you see him in the next few days, try to keep him out of the way until I can figure something out.'

Without another word, the Lady Morgana slipped down the corridor, past the guard, and out of sight; leaving a mystified and anxious Chip to ponder her words.

* * *

The knights of Camelot sat around a campfire in silence, waiting for their leader to speak.

'We have been sent to hunt down the Druids, as my father considers them a threat to Camelot,' said Arthur confidently. He gave the impression that he had spent a considerable amount of time thinking about what he was going to say. 'I have received information stating that the druids are hiding to the west of Camelot. I want you to pursue them.'

'Us?' asked a knight. 'Not you?'

Arthur shook his head. 'I am concerned about the dark forces surrounding Camelot. It is my intention to return and make sure the King is protected.

'We leave in the morning. I wish you luck.'

* * *

**Somehow sorry doesn't seem enough, but I've been so busy. Anyway, it's the end of the holidays now and we all know what that means: finally some time to sit down and write. I'll try to update again in the next few days, but as usual, I can give no guarantees.**

**I think I'll get back to Merlin and Gwen next chapter.**

**All reviews welcome and greatly appreciated.**


	19. Many Happy Returns

**The Truth of False Accusations Chapter 19**

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

* * *

_Oh my goodness! The lady Morgana... Arthur! Oh my goodness, my soles. My soles? These shoes... they do need fixing... But Arthur! The Lady Morgana! Oh my goodness..._

* * *

'It is you, isn't it?' asked Gwen, her face lighting up as she recognised her old friend. Suddenly, her face fell. 'You shouldn't be here,' she said concernedly. 'Uther will have you executed if he finds you here.'

'Yes,' replied Merlin with a hint of humour. 'Because that worked out so well for him last time.'

Gwen tried to scowl at his lack of concern for what she considered to be a serious matter. The overall effect was rather lessened by the light laughter that she was trying to conceal.

Giving up on correcting her friend's attitude, she asked: 'What exactly were you doing on that cart?'

'Trying to get a little sleep,' said Merlin. 'You'd be surprised how few taverns around here are looking to house wanted criminals.'

Gwen made a decision. 'Come on,' she said.

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

'You can stay at my place,' she continued, 'I have an extra bed, and it's got to be more comfortable than your current accommodation.'

Merlin shook his head. 'Uther will have you arrested too if you're caught helping me.'

'But-'

'Look, Gwen, if you really want to help me do you think you can get me to see Gaius?'

Gwen considered for a moment, then began to speak, a small smile creeping onto her face. 'Oh dear,' she said. 'I seem to have forgotten the Lady Morgana's sleeping potion. I shall have to return to the castle to fetch it for her.'

* * *

Arthur crept through one of the hidden passageways that led into Camelot. He couldn't just walk into the castle. If Uther knew he was back he would want to know why. Seeing his father definitely wasn't at the top of his priorities at that moment. He needed to see Gwen. She was perhaps the only person left in Camelot who wouldn't think he was crazy for thinking Uther might be crazy. That was why he had chosen this passageway; it came out in the armoury which was, for convenience's sake, near the forge.

Also, it was easy to get into; Merlin had pulled the grate off the entrance when they were smuggling the druid boy out of Camelot. As he remembered, Merlin almost hadn't shown up in time. He always had been such an idiot. How could _he_ be a sorcerer?

Arthur emerged from the passage slowly; carefully so as not to make any noise. Gwen's house was just a few streets away, and he covered the distance quickly. Much to his disappointment, when he arrived he found the lights off and the house seemingly empty. This was not going to be as easy as he had thought.

She must still be at the castle, he realised, which left him with two choices. 1) Wait here until she came back. 2) Go and look for her. It would be stupid to simply wander off into the most heavily guarded place in the city, especially seeing as he probably wouldn't find her anyway, so he went inside and made himself comfortable on a bench while he waited.

After a minute he started tapping his feet.

A minute after that he began to fidget.

Three minutes later, a figure could be seen heading towards the castle. Anyone who looked closely enough would see that the man was dressed in red and had blonde hair making it more difficult for him to slip unnoticed through the shadows. Anyone who found themselves staring at him for long enough might observe that the man bore a striking resemblance to the Crown Prince of Camelot. Couldn't be him, though. The Prince was out chasing that sorcerer.

* * *

'Just for an hour?'

'No, it's too big a risk.'

Gwaine glowered at Gaius as the old man laid the dinner plates on the table in his chambers.

'Look, just half an hour then,' Gwaine slapped his hand down on the table in frustration. 'What harm can it do?'

'The king has ordered that you be taken to the dungeons as soon as you are recovered,' Gaius explained patiently. 'As far as the rest of the castle is concerned, you are still recovering; at least until I can sort this out.'

'But-'

'You are not going to the tavern and that is final,' said Gaius sharply.

'But-'

There was a knock on the door.

'That sounds like trouble,' said Gaius softly. 'Get back on the bench and pretend to be unconscious.'

Grumbling, Gwaine complied.

When Gaius opened the door he was surprised to find Gwen standing there looking nervous.

'Gwen!' he said brightly. 'I thought you had gone home for the night.'

Gwen seemed to be studying the room over his shoulder. 'Are you expecting someone?' she asked.

'No, what gave you that impression?' he replied, a little surprised.

'You have the table set for two,' said Gwen, 'and your guest doesn't look like he'll be joining you.' She motioned to Gwaine lying "unconscious" on the bench.

Oops.

'Er, why was it that you came?' asked Gaius, trying to steer the conversation away from the incriminating dinner table.

Gwen drew in a breath, then turned to the side and beckoned.

* * *

**Hmmm... I seem to be a little behind with my updates.**

**Hmmm... I seem to have just made the understatement of the century.**


	20. The Cupboard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the BBC.**

* * *

_Sister, it is almost time to put our plan into action. I will meet you in the forest tonight. Do not be late._

* * *

Arthur strode purposefully through the corridors of the castle, trying very hard to look like he was meant to be there. The true challenge in this was trying to look like _he_ was supposed to be there at a time when _no one _was supposed to be there. His vivid red cloak didn't help much either.

He ducked around a corner to avoid a pair of patrolling guards, and came face to face with the second last person he wanted to see.

'Oh! My lord! What are you doing back in the castle? Oh, my soles-'

Arthur placed a gloved hand over his servant's mouth. 'Chi- Charles, I need you to do something for me.'

Chip nodded slowly.

'Have you seen Gwen anywhere?' Arthur asked.

Chip nodded again.

'Right. Can you take me to her?'

Chip nodded.

'Good.'

'Sire,' Chip began tentatively, 'why have you returned from the castle so early?'

'I have... something to see to,' Arthur replied lamely.

Chip was uncharacteristically quiet as he led Arthur across the castle. The halls seemed strangely empty without his endless chatter. It was slightly unnerving.

Finally, they stopped in front of a plain wooden door. Chip inserted a key into the keyhole and the door opened with a quiet _click_.

'Charles, this is a supply cupboard.' Arthur felt the world tip unexpectedly as he was pushed forward through the doorway. The door slammed. The lock clicked.

'Charles,' Arthur bellowed, 'let me out of here this instant!'

I'm sorry, Sire,' said Chip shakily. 'It's for your own good.'

Arthur heard the muffled sound of footsteps retreating. He pounded his fist against the door in frustration.

It would do him no good to try to attract somebody's attention. He would simply be recognised and dragged before his father. With a sigh, Arthur resigned himself to an extended period of the one art he had never been able to master: waiting.

* * *

Merlin grinned sheepishly from the doorway. Gaius's mouth dropped open almost comically, then he swept across the room, pulled Merlin and Gwen inside and shut the door.

Then Gaius did something that none of them was really expecting. He wrapped his arms around Merlin, small tears welling up in his eyes. Merlin hugged his guardian warmly.

Gwaine gave them a strange look. 'Who's he?' he asked Gwen.

'I thought you were dead...' said Gaius, the tears still trailing sown his face. Then his expression turned stern. 'What are you doing back in Camelot?' he demanded. 'If the King knew you were here-'

'Gaius,' Merlin cut him off. 'There's trouble coming and I don't know what exactly and I don't know when.'

'Trouble?' Gaius raised an eyebrow. 'There's always trouble in Camelot. It's just been a little more tricky cleaning it up without you around.'

'What happened?' Merlin demanded.

'The Princess nearly got himself killed. Twice,' Gwaine chimed in.

Merlin looked confused for a moment, then realisation dawned. 'You mean Arthur? Is he alright?'

'He's fine,' Gwen assured him. 'Although Gwaine here seems to have made a habit of getting mortally wounded in his defence.'

'What's mortally wounding me is being unable to visit the tavern,' Gwaine muttered.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Gwen was struck by how much he had been influenced by his mentor and father figure.

'I had better go,' said Gwen regretfully. 'People might wonder at what I'm doing in the castle so late at night.'

Gaius nodded. 'Be careful. Thank you.'

Gwen smiled and hurried out the door.

'So, who _are_ you,' Gwaine asked for a second time.

* * *

To pass the time, Arthur set about exploring his prison. It was small, it was dirty, and it seemed to permeate an aura that could only be described as 'cupboardness.' In the corner, a broom was leaning against the wall. It really says something about a room when you can sum it up in two sentences.

With a sigh, Arthur leaned back against the wall, allowing himself to slide down until he was sitting on the floor. He eyed the lock, wondering if there was any way to get it open. _Why was there a lock on a supply cupboard in the first place?_

Dragging himself to his feet, Arthur slipped the tip of his knife into the lock and wiggled it. Nothing happened. Was he doing wrong? When the troubadours came to Camelot they always seemed to depict scenes where the characters used this same trick with invariable success. He wiggled the knife again. Still nothing.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hello again. I'm back... again. However this shall not be like the other times. In fact, I have already finished the next chapter and have a solid plan of where this story is going next. Thank you to anybody who's reading and any feedback is welcome.**


	21. Forgiven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or dialogue. They belong to the** BBC.

* * *

_Morgana, what are you up to now. You've given me the slip twice already, but I'll figure you out. It's people like you who give us all a bad name._

* * *

"So, who _are _you," Gwaine asked.

"I'm Merlin," said Merlin, glancing briefly in his direction. "Wait, do I know you?" Something about the man was strangely familiar.

"Do you spend a lot of time in taverns?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin grinned. "Despite popular belief, no."

"I doubt it then," said Gwaine. "I'm Gwaine."

Gwaine extended a hand for Merlin to shake, and Merlin took it with a smile. Then his face turned serious again.

"What's been going on around here?" Merlin asked. "How's Uther?"

"Uther?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," said Merlin. "He hasn't... done anything, has he?"

"Not that I have noticed," said Gaius uncertainly.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief. "Right. I need a place to lie low for a while."

"I hate to say it," said Gaius, "but as long as Gwaine is here there will be guards in and out all the time. As much as I would love for you to stay here, it's not safe."

Merlin's smile slipped a bit. "I suppose I had better go."

Gaius nodded, then pulled Merlin in for another hug. "Take care, Merlin. Uther is still searching for you. You need to be careful." He stepped back.

"You know me." Merlin grinned.

"Yes, unfortunately I do."

Merlin scurried through the corridors, trying to think of where in the world he could stay. His thoughts were cut short abruptly by a cry of "Halt, who's there?" and the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

It would appear that the usually inept guards had finally caught on. They had really bad timing.

Merlin ran. As he rounded a bend, he spotted the door to a supply closet. In desperation, he ran towards it, muttering a quick spell to unlock the door and another to lock it behind him.

"Merlin!"

_What?_

* * *

Leon felt the ache in his bones as he forced his weary feet to carry him the last few steps into Camelot. It had been a long few days, and he still hadn't come to a conclusion as to what he was going to do about Merlin.

Automatically, Leon's feet took him to the physician's chambers. When he opened the door, Gaius looked up from some notes he was writing. Behind him a tanned man lay asleep on a cot.

"Sir Leon, how may I help you?" asked Gaius formally.

"Do you have anything to help with blisters?" Leon asked with a weary smile.

"Of course. Take a seat."

Leon sat and watched as Gaius sifted through the bottles and jars on his shelf. The silence was palpable.

"Gaius," Leon asked hesitantly, "would it be safe to say that you knew Merlin better than anyone?"

Gaius froze, then nodded.

"Did you know about Merlin's... talents?" Leon continued.

"Why do you ask?"

Leon hesitated. _What could it hurt? _"He saved my life," he said. "With magic."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, and with a glance at the sleeping man said: "Perhaps we should move into the other chamber."

He led the way into a smaller room, and gestured for Leon to sit on a low bed. Probably Merlin's, thought Leon.

Gaius turned to him. "Yes, I knew Merlin's secret, and I can assure you that whatever you might think about magic, Merlin is not evil."

"I know..."

* * *

"Merlin?"

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"And you should?"

Arthur eyed his former manservant. "Look, you idiot, my father has got half the kingdom out looking for you-"

"And yet you haven't killed me," Merlin commented wryly.

"You haven't killed me either," Arthur replied.

"After all the work I put into keeping you alive?" Merlin asked indignantly.

Arthur felt his hopes lift a little; perhaps he had been right.

"So that was you? Valiant, and the Griffin?"

Merlin looked surprised, then he nodded. "And so many other times."

"Other times?"

Merlin nodded, and there was a smile on his face, but behind the smile was something deeper; a desperation to prove himself.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Arthur asked. He wanted to believe it, he really did, but he could not pin his hopes on it until he was certain.

Merlin muttered a few words, and Arthur's hand flew to his sword. Merlin held out his hand. Hovering over his palm was a sphere of white-blue light, and Arthur recognised it instantly.

"It was you," Arthur said. "All along it was you." He pulled himself back. "Damn you, Merlin! Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged in exasperation. "I forgive you, I think, but you are going to tell me the _whole story _later. And I want to know _all_ of it. No more secrets."

Merlin grinned, and Arthur suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug. He waited a few seconds and then gently pried Merlin away.

"Okay, enough! I said I forgive you, not I love you! I can't very well be seen hugging my servants."

"Arthur, I think my position became void along with the death sentence," Merlin pointed out.

"Well obviously there has been some mistake there. I mean, how could someone like _you _have magic?" said Arthur. "I'm sure I can make my father see sense and we can get everything back to normal."

He grinned. Merlin grinned back.

* * *

**Happy Easter to all!**


End file.
